


Marvel Oneshots

by hey_jude693



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693
Summary: This is a stony smut. I'm new to ao3 so I don't know how to use it lol I'm used to wattpad, anyways. Stony Smut. You're Welcome





	1. Seven Minuets In Heaven (Stony Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stony smut. I'm new to ao3 so I don't know how to use it lol I'm used to wattpad, anyways. Stony Smut. You're Welcome

Great Steve thought. Another stupid party I had to be dragged along too. If I didn't love Natasha so much and have a huge crush on Tony I wouldn't even be here. Steve had been invited to one of Tony Stark's parties. It seemed more like a get together than a party because only the Avenger's were there. Loki too. Thor brought him along. Something about keeping an eye on him. He wasn't really listening. He was to focused on how Tony looked tonight. He was wearing a red button up shirt that showed off everything and black dress pants that outlined his ass so perfectly. Steve caught himself before he started drooling or worse, Tony noticed him staring. He didn't want to have to try and tell Tony why he was staring or make up some bullshit lie that Tony would see right through. Steve was soon pulled from thought as Tony sat them all down and grabbed a bag full of something.

"Alright guys. You're all familiar with this game but if not, it's called seven minuets in heaven. What happens is you get locked in a closet with someone for seven minuets. You guys have to kiss, at least. You will pull an item out of this bag and it represents someone in this room. That includes you too Loki." He explained, turning to Loki when mentioning his name. Loki just rolled his eyes. Tony then turned his attention to the group.  
"Okay, I nominate Steve goes first. Anyone else agree?" I looked around to see that everyone, including Thor and Loki, agreed. I groaned but stood up and put my hand in the bag Tony was holding. I grabbed something and pulled it out to see it was a key chain of an Iron Man helmet. i felt my face get hot once I saw. Tony smirked at me and put the bag down.  
"Come on then Capsicle. We have some business to attend too." He said seductively, sending a shiver down my spine. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest closet, locking it. He then turned to me and looked at me seriously.  
"Look, Cap, if you don't want to do this we don't have too. I know you're from the 40's and being gay is wrong bu-" Tony was interrupted by Steve placing his lips on his roughly. Steve then pulled away slightly.  
"Shut the hell up and kiss me back." He said in a low voice before placing his lips back on Tony's. This time, he kissed back. Tony ran his finger's through Steve's hair while Steve had his hands firmly placed on his hips.

Steve ran his tongue on the bottom of Tony's lip, asking for entrance. Tony, smirked and denied him that entrance. Steve growled and slammed Tony against the wall. Tony gasped and Steve took this opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Tony moaned as Steve dominated his mouth, reaching every part of it. Steve soon moved to Tony's neck, kissing and sucking on every part of it he can reach, loving the sounds Tony was making. Steve started unbuttoning Tony's shirt so he could reach more places. Tony noticed this and started helping. He pushed Steve away and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and had it slip off his shoulders. When he looked back up Steve was already shirtless and pant-less. Steve placed his mouth on Tony's again and started removing his pants. Both of them jumped when someone knocked on the closet door.

"Alright boys, times up!" Natasha called from the other side, trying to open the door. Tony tried to move to get out but Steve growled and pinned him to the wall. Tony whimpered at the pain, yet pleasure he was feeling. He was always one to be dominant, never dominated but he really like it. Steve moved his mouth to Tony's chest, tonguing around the arc reactor. Tony moaned quietly and tried to arc his back of the wall and to Steve's mouth. There was another knock on the door.  
"Steve, Tony, come on time to get out!" Natasha called again. Steve slammed his hand on the wall beside Tony's head.  
"Fuck off!" He yelled. Tony smirked. "Language" he said smugly.  
"You're one to fucking talk" Steve growled causing Tony's smugness to fade quickly into submission. Steve turned Tony around and took Tony's pants and boxers off, as well as his own boxers. Steve shoved two fingers to Tony's mouth.  
"Suck" he commanded and Tony complied. He took the fingers in his mouth, sucking and swirling his saliva all around them until Steve thought that he was good. He took them out of his mouth and then inserted one into Tony's hole. Tony moaned loudly and Steve covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Be. Quiet. Or things are gonna be worse." Steve said lowly before removing his hand from Tony's mouth.  
"What you'll, ahh, go in d-dry?" He asked. Steve smirked.  
"Why? Is that what you want? No prep? No lube?" He asked seductively. "If I didn't care about you so much I would've already."  
"S-Stevie ple-oh fuckkk" Tony moaned as Steve added in another finger. Scissoring them trying to get Tony nice and stretched.  
"What Tony? What are you trying to say. Come on, tell Stevie"  
"Steve..please..please fuck me. I need you in me. Please for the love of god plea-" Tony screamed as Steve thrusted his cock into him. He stopped and waited for Tony to adjust. He placed his hand on Tony's and intertwined their fingers together. Tony smiled and panted, he laid his head on Steve shoulder and looked at him. Nodding so that Steve knew he could keep going.

Steve slowly thrusted into Tony. He moaned at how tight Tony was. He started picking up the pace and Tony started moaning louder. Steve angled his hips until he heard Tony scream.  
"Oh fuck, Steve, right there right there!" He moaned louder and moved his hand to his own, neglected cock. Steve slapped his hand away.  
"You will cum from my cock alone." He growled in Tony's ear. He whined but obeyed Steve, feeling his orgasm close. Steve started biting and sucking on Tony's neck, leaving big purple marks on his skin to let everyone know that the great Tony Stark was his and only his. Tony couldn't hold it back any longer.  
"Steve I'm gonna-" he was cut off by his own moaning as his cum painted the wall in front of them with strings of white. The sight of this sent Steve into his orgasm as he pounded hard and fast into Tony until he released. Both of them moaning at the feeling. Steve rode out his high and soon removed himself from Tony. Tony whimpered at the loss and the feel of cum running down his thigh. Steve kissed his cheek as he held Tony in his arms.

"I love you Steve" Tony said, voice completely wreaked. Steve smiled.

"I love you too Tony." It was Tony's turn to smile now. He turned himself around and looked at Steve.

"Will you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked. Steve laughed and nodded.

"Yes Tony. I will be your boyfriend." Tony closed his eyes and smiled. He leaned his body into Steve's and started to fall asleep. Steve put on his boxers and pants as well as Tony's and grabbed their shirts. He unlocked the door and walked out with Tony in his arms, bridal style. He ignored the weird or disturbed looks he got from everyone and took Tony to his, their, bedroom. Steve laid Tony down on the bed and turned on the bath. He then undressed himself and Tony and got them both in the tub.

Steve washed both of them as Tony was in a sleep like state. He wasn't fully asleep but he wasn't really awake either. He answered Steve's questions and did what he told him too while Steve was bathing him but never opened his eyes really. Steve smiled and dried them both off. He didn't bother with pjs and just carried Tony into bed. He put the covers on both of them and smiled when Tony snuggled himself into Steve's chest.

"Don't leave me" he whispered. Steve kissed the top of his head.  
"I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." He said. Tony smiled before falling asleep, Steve soon following him.


	2. Bucky x Reader

Your P.O.V

I was walking around Avenger Headquarters trying to find my room without disrupting anyone. I was here for a "Stark Internship" as Mr. Stark told my dad but I was really here to help out the Avengers. No I wasn't an Avenger, I just kinda, did what they told me to. Anyways, it was nighttime and I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side by asking them where my room was. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and turned around quickly, and let out a breath when I saw it was Bucky.  
"Hey, you're (y/n) right?" He asked, brushing some of his long, brown, silky hair out of his face with his metal arm.  
"Y-yeah, I am." I stuttered. Okay so maybe I thought Bucky was good looking, can you blame me?  
"What are you doing wandering around the Headquarters? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked again.  
"Th-that's the thing Mr. Barnes. I umm. I don't know where my room is. And I don't want to get on the bad side of anyone by asking them to help me out. Especially Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner or Loki." I explained, trying not to meet his gaze in case he was cross with me. When I looked up his eyes held nothing than sympathy. he then smiled at me with that perfect smile.  
"Don't worry, I know how that feels and trust me, out of those three, it's Stark you should never screw over. I mean, Loki too, but he'll just do something crazy at the time because he's mad. And Bruce will forgive you as long as you make the effort to make things right. Stark will probably kill you. Well, for you, he'd most likely just fire you and ban you from ever coming here again but if you screw him over bad enough, he'll try to kill you like he did with me." He said calmly then looked down. I looked at him curiously.

"Mr. Stark tried to kill you? Why?" I asked. He continued to look down. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have too!" I said quickly. I saw him smile slightly at that and he looked up.  
"Back when I was the Winter Solider, I was ordered to kill his parents. As you know, he isn't to fond of his dad, but his mom was his everything and I killed her. He tired to kill me and Steve for that because Steve knew and thought he was doing the right thing by not telling him. Stark has forgiven me now but at the time I was convinced Steve and I were going to die." He looked in my eyes with tears in them. "I never wanted to hurt anyone but I was forced too. I was brainwashed into believing that was what I had to do. I was nothing more than an assassin." I hugged Bucky. Rubbing my hands up and down his back.  
"I know how you feel Bucky. For the longest time my dad wanted me to hate my mom for leaving us and made me believe it was my fault. And I believed him. that was until I met my mom and she told me how it was his fault. That he's a controlling bastard that deserves no one." I explained. I thought about it. "Okay, maybe not like you, but I did hurt my mom when I told her all of this." Bucky chuckled and pulled away from the hug and put his hands on my shoulders.   
"You understand what it's like to be manipulated. That's all I could ask for." He smiled which made me smile too. He looked in the distnace for a second as if he was thinking then looked at me.  
"How would you like to spend the night with me in my room. I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, I promise." He said with a smile. "I'll help you look for your room tomorrow." I smiled and agreed to sleep in his room. He took my hand into his non-metal one and walked with me to his room. I saw Steve look at us curiously, but Bucky just waved and so did he. I kept my face down, feeling to awkward to look up and have Steve be mad that I was going off with his best friend. But those thoughts were quickly pulled away when we stopped in front of a door which leaded to what I assumed was Bucky's room.

He opened the door to his room and allowed me to walk in first. He turned on the lights and I looked around his room. It wasn't anything spectacular but it wasn't really shitty either. There were two windows that faces outside his king sized bed was right in the middle of them. He had black and grey sheets and blankets, which I thought were very fitting for him. He had a fireplace in his room too, on the left side of the bed and a bathroom to the right. There was another little room with a kitchen and a small dinning table with two chairs. I was amazed and wondered if my room was like this too or it was only like this for the Avengers. Bucky noticed me looking around his room and smiled. He took off his shirt and pants and put on some sweat pants. I looked at his ripped body. I stared in awe at how great he looked. He noticed me staring and chuckled.  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He said in a joking tone. I blushed and looked away. He laughed as he threw something at me. I caught it and looked down noticing he had thrown some of his clothes at me. I looked up at him and he smiled.   
"You can't very well sleep in your clothes, now can you?" He said still smiling. "They might be a bit big but hopefully they aren't too big" I smiled and thanked him, walking to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly changed into the clothes he gave me which were sweatpants and a simple grey t-shirt. Both were big on me but it felt nice. I liked the feeling of his clothes. I grabbed mine and put them in a hamper I noitced in the bathroom then walked out.

Bucky was still shirtless when I walked out. He heard me walk into the bedroom and he looked at me. He smiled and giggled. Yes. He fucking giggled.   
"What?" I asked him. He still smiled at me.  
"You just look so adorable in my clothes." He stopped giggling at me and just smiled. "Something I could get used to" He mumbled loud enough for me to hear. He then started to walk to me. I slowly backed up until I hit a wall and he was right in front of me. He kept looking in my eyes, then my lips. Back and forth between the two. I was slightly scared but also felt safe. Like I knew deep down the ex Winter Solider wasn't gonna hurt me. His face was close to mine. Lips only centimeters away. He then looked into my eyes. 

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. He connected our lips and it felt amazing. His lips were soft yet slightly chapped. The kiss was nice and sweet and I didn't want it to end. He soon pulled away and looked at me. I looked up at him and smiled which caused him to smile too. He looked over at the clock sitting on the side table beside the bed.  
"Come on. We should get some sleep. You have a big day ahead." He said. I laughed.  
"Probably not as big as yours." We both smiled at that. He grabbed my hand and took my over to the bed. We both got under the covers and I felt him put his arm around me. I smiled and snuggled closer to his body. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Feeling safe in Bucky's arms.

 

 

We never did go look for my room. We both knew it was unnecessary.


	3. Peter Quill x Reader

Peters POV

Stupid Thor. So what if he's a god? He's still super unattractive and super annoying and I don't get why everyone loves him. Especially y/n...he/she/their with me! Or at least supposed to be...or maybe I'm imagining that...ugh stupid Thor!! He's practically stealing y/n away from me! He/she/they keep touching his muscles. I have muscles too! His are bigger because he's..on steroids..ugh I hate this and I hate him!

I walked to my room on out ship and started kicking and throwing things. I didn't even notice y/n yelling at me until he/she/they put their hand on my shoulder and spin me around to look at him/her/them.   
"Peter, what the fuck is going on?" He/she/they asked. I shrugged and looked away from his/her/their entrancing e/c eyes. He/she/they put his/her/their hand on my face and forced me to look at him/her/them.   
"Come on Peter. You can talk to me. I am your boy/girlfriend/datemate." He/she/they said.   
"Really? Because you and everyone else seems to be so in love with that stupid Thor guy!" I yelled. He/she/they jumped away slightly. I sighed and pulled him/her/them into a hug.  
"I'm sorry y/n I just..i guess I'm-"   
"Jealous?" He/she/they ask. I sighed.  
"Exactly." I answered.  
"Why?" He/she/they asked. "Are you worried I'm going to fall for Thor?" I felt my anger build up.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't you? He is the definition of perfect guy for you! I'm nothing compared to him! Why the hell are you even with me?!" I screamed pushing y/n away. Y/n slipped himself/herself/themselves into my arms.   
"Peter, Thor May look like the perfect guy for me. But the truth is that it's you. You're such an amazing guy and I love you so much. You are my boyfriend and I wouldn't trade you for anything. Not even the power to take over the universe. You are mine, Peter Quill. Just as I am yours." He/she/they reached up and placed his/her/their lips on mine in a loving, sweet kiss. I kissed back and held them in my arms. I smiled at him/her/them when we pulled away. He/she/they smiled back. In that moment, everything was perfect. I had my boy/girlfriend/datemate of three years in my arms. I thought that this was the perfect time to ask.

"Y/n?" I asked, moving him/her/them out of my arms. "We have been together for three years now. And I couldn't ask for anyone better. You have been nothing but loving and caring for me while also joking around and knowing that I'm joking too. You have put up with me for so long that I think..no..I know I want you in my life for the rest of it." I said. He/she/they looked at me with wide eyes.   
"Peter..what are yo-" he/she/they stopped him/her/themselves as he/she/they saw me get down on one knee.

"Y/n, will you do me the honours of becoming my husband/wife/partner?" I asked, holding out a ring with a huge diamond in the middle with multiple diamonds surrounding it. He/she/they had his/her/their hand over his/her/their mouth with tears in his/her/their eyes. He/she/they nodded.

"Yes. Yes Peter, I will!" He/she/they exclaimed. I smiled and put the ring on him/her/them. He/she/they looked at it and smiled, hugging and kissing me all over before running out to show everyone else. I smiled at him/her/them. Thinking about how he/she/they are practically perfect in every way.


	4. HawkSilver (Clint Barton x Pietro Maximoff)

Pietro's POV

Oh yeah let's pretend my smol baby bean didn't die in Age of Ultron

I was in the training room with Clint. He was teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrow because the Captain said I should learn more skills than just running. I have a major crush on Clint but would never be able to tell the old man. Mainly because he is an old man and definitely not gay or bi. At least I think he isn-

"Hey kid, are you even paying attention?" I heard Clint say. I snapped out of whatever zone I was in and focused on him.

"Sorry old man. Lost in thought I guess" I shrugged. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let's just get back to work. You know how to shoot a bow and arrow?" He asked me in a slightly annoyed voice. I shook my head. He sighed and motioned for me to stand up. I did so and followed him until I was standing a few feet away from a target. Clint placed two things in my hands.

"This your bow. It's what you use to shoot your arrow. And this is your arrow. It's what you use to shoot the bad guys. In this case the bad guys is that target. You wanna try to hit that red spot in the middle. Okay?" He said explaining everything to me. I looked down and nodded slowly. I looked at the target then back at the bow and arrow. Clint forgot to tell me one thing.

"How do I shoot this thing?" I asked. Clint's face filled with embarrassment. He walked towards me. "Yeah I guess you kinda need to know how to do that." I giggled at him. He walked behind me and lifted my left arm which had the bow in it and then my right arm. He said something about stance or whatever but all I could focus on was how close he was to me. He pulled my right arm back, talking more about how to hold it and to pay attention to the target. It was getting harder for me to focus because he was practically whispering in my ear at this point. All I heard was him whisper "Let go" before I let go of the arrow, dropped the bow and span around to grab Clint's face and smash our lips together. He was shocked but soon started kissing back. He grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged on it slightly causing me to moan. He smirked and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned once again and before I could try and battle for dominance, I felt him push me against the wall and I immediately gave up trying. He soon moved down to my neck, leaving hickeys and bites all along it. I could feel his other hand move down to my crotch where it was obvious I had gotten hard. He started massaging my through my pants and I moaned louder. It would've continued if that damn Captain hadn't shown up.

"Hey guys how's trainin-Clint!! You're supposed to be training Pietro to shoot a bow and arrow! Not to have sex!!" The Captain screamed. I felt my cheeks heat up and I put my head on Clint's shoulder, hoping he would leave soon. Clint just chuckled and ran his hand through my hair. Captain continued to yell and Clint just continued to try and calm me down. The Captain soon stoped yelling. I didn't look up until Clint moved my head to look at him. I stared deep into his blue eyes. He smiled at me and placed his lips softly on mine. I melted into the kiss. It was sweeter than any I've had before. He soon pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"Pietro Maximoff. Would you do me the honours of becoming my boyfriend?" He asked me. I smiled and kissed him again. When I pulled away I placed my forehead on his. "Of course." I answered. Clint smiled and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He smirked and I could tell that we were going to finish what I had started.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/OzCFpFzGCHk
> 
> That's the song that's in this one shot (Home by Anthony Amorim if you don't wanna listen to it rn) and you're gonna want a box of tissues for this one.

******I drove past your house the other day, just to see if you were home.**

Peter was driving past Stark Tower. He contemplated going in or not. He decided against it.

**And I was gonna call you up, but I knew that you would not pick up your phone.**

He was scrolling through his texts when he saw the messages between Tony and him. He gave a small smile before turning off his phone and flopping down on his bed.

**Why'd you have to go so soon? We were young, we were fools, we had time.**

Peter laid there remembering all the fun times he had with Tony. Building things, fixing the Iron spider suit, driving around New York seeing what there is to see.

**And I hope that I'm still in your heart, 'cause God knows that your still in mine.**

He then remembered all the fights he had with Tony over stupid little things. He regretted every word he ever said.

**And it's hard for me to move on when I've lost the only thing I'll ever know.**

Peter couldn't help but let a tear slip as he remembered Tony pushing him away after their last fight. Knowing that Tony meant every word and not knowing this would be the last time they saw each other.

 **'** **Cause**   **if you're not coming back then I'm not coming home.**

He hasn't been able to go back to the Tower since the fight. That was two months ago. Peter wanted to go back but knew he couldn't.

**I drove past our spot the other day, where we used to sit and soak in our youth.**

Peter was driving once again. He didn't mean to but he ended up at Central Park. He and Tony would come here often and just talk about whatever.

**And I got mad when they said you weren't coming back to me. 'Cause I hate hearing the truth.**

He remembered Pepper telling him that he couldn't see Tony. How he kept pushing his way to see him but Pepper and Happy pushed him back out of there.

**You didn't have to go so soon, you were young, you were afraid, you had time.**

Peters heart broke in that exact minute. When the two people he trusted the most looked at him with sadness in their eyes as they dragged him away from the man he looked up to like a dad.

**And I'm not much for prayer but I'd get down on my knees and beg for you, until I lost my voice.**

Peter went after every crime he saw and was almost never home. It was his way of distracting himself from Tony.

**And everybody asks, why I'd rather stay away, why I'd rather be alone.**

Ned still kept in contact with Peter, always inviting him out places. He knew Peter was upset and he wasn't going to leave his best friend in a time of need. Aunt May however kept telling him to leave the house, go out and do something. She never knew how close he and Tony were.

 **'** **Cause if you're not coming back, then I'm not coming home.**

Pepper and Happy heard that he was leaving home a lot. They tried to get him to go home, but nothing worked. They eventually caught him at the end of a crime and brought him home to Aunt May only for him to leave again.

**I went past your stone just the other day to see if my flowers were still there.**

Peter went to the cemetery. He let out a heavy breath as he walked up to a headstone.

 _Anthony Edward Stark_  
_May 29, 1970 - August 13, 2023_

Peter smiled softly when he saw his flowers from yesterday were still there.   
"Hey Mr. Stark. You'll never guess what. MIT accepted me. I'm gonna study there like you did. Isn't that cool?" Peter got down on his knees and put his hand on the headstone. "Are you proud of me Mr. Stark? Am I making you proud?" He asked with tears filling his eyes. Peter looked down and let the tears fall down.  
"I-I miss you Mr. Stark..why..why did you.." Peter was crying to hard to form a sentence properly.   
"Come back to me Dad..please come back..let this all be a dream..please."  
  
  


_**Yeah I hate me too.** _

 


	6. Happy Birthday Darling (Loki x Reader)

**__** __

Your P.O.V

I was walking along the halls of the Avengers compound on my way to the kitchen when Loki stopped me in my tracks. He pushed me against the wall slightly and gave me a kiss.  
"Hello darling" He greeted me after he broke the kiss. I smiled at him.  
"Hello my king" He returned my smile. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. This was what we usually did in private. The Avengers knew we were dating but I knew if we did any PDA, even just hugging or holding hands, Tony, Steve, Stephen and Bucky would go all "Protective dad" on me and totally make us sit on opposite sides of the room and wouldn't let us look at each other. So we just talked and tried not to get too close.

"Hey Loki, do you know what day it is?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.   
"It's Sunday" He answered. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, silly, the date!" I asked again, laughing slightly.   
"It's August 19 (if you want just pretend that he said your birthday I wrote this for my cousin)" He answered again. I nudged him slightly. Hoping he would remember that it's my birthday.  
"And what happens today?" I asked him. He thought once again for a minute. His eyes shot open.  
"Oh my Norns." He said. I smiled, thinking he had remembered what day it was.  
"We have a meeting with the Avengers and if we're late again, Stark, Strange, Rogers and Barnes are going to kill us. Come on!" He grabbed my arm and with a wave of his hand, we were teleported to the living room, where the meeting was just about to begin.  
"Glad you two could make it on time." Tony said in a snarky/joking voice. I sat down in between Nat and Sam and crossed my arms. Loki sat beside Thor and looked at me with a confused look when he saw how angry I was. I turned my attention to the meeting and didn't look at Loki for the rest of it.

As soon as the meeting was over I got up and stormed out of there. I didn't even look at Loki. I rushed to my room without him stopping me. Once I reached my room I locked my door and fell down on my bed, I tried not to let the hot tears fall down my face.  _Loki didn't even remember. He didn't even remember my birthday._

I suddenly heard a knock at my door. "Darling?" Said the voice from the other side.   
"Go away Loki. I don't wanna see you." I called back. I suddenly felt two strong hands lift me up and bring me into a hug. I tried to get out. But I knew I wouldn't be able too. I just gave in and hugged him back.

"Come on darling, I have something to show you." He put me down and covered my eyes, leading me to this place he had to take me too. We stopped infront of something.   
"You didn't think I forgot your birthday, did you?" He asked. I was about to respond when all of a sudden the hands on my eyes were removed and I saw everyone standing around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY (Y/N)!!!!" They all shouted in unison. I gasped and laughed, going around and hugging everyone and thanking them. They all gave me my birthday presents and I thanked them all for them. Loki's present was the best. He took me to the centre of the room and had everyone pay attention to us.  
"(Y/N) (L/N), when I first saw you I knew that you would be mine. I knew that you would rule with me. It has been five years now since that first day I saw you, and four since I asked you out on the date that changed my life forever. I love you, so much my king/queen/royalty. I would never want anyone else in my life. That is why-" he paused for a moment to get down on one knee and pull a black box out of his pocket. He opened it to revel a beautiful diamond ring. "-I want you to be my husband/wife/partner. To be with me as I rule over Jotunhiem or just stay here and live a normal Midguardian life." I stood there looking astonished. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.  
"(Y/N), will you marry me?" He asked. I nodded. I tried to say yes but my voice had failed me. He smiled, placed the ring on my finger and picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Everyone was cheering but I wasn't paying attention. In that moment it was just Loki and I.


	7. I Used To Be A Little Boy (Tony Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING TALKS ABOUT SELF HARM AND ABUSE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED JUST SKIP THE WHOLE THING 
> 
> https://youtu.be/d1acEVmnVhI
> 
> the song used in this oneshot. (It's Disarm By Smashing Pumpkins in case you don't wanna listen to it rn)

_Disarm_ _you with a smile_

He used to have such a beautiful smile. A smile that showed so much joy and eyes that were filled with wonder.

_Cut you like you want me to, cut that little child._

He was 16 when he first picked up a blade and let it graze against his skin on his arm. Letting the blood flow out.  He kept going until he felt satisfied.

_Inside of me is such a part of you_

Every time he looked at his father, he felt resentment. He felt betrayed. His father cared more about a man he created than his own son.

_The year is burned._   
_The year is burned._

 As the years passed and he got older his resentment grew. He then took over his father's company to prove to everyone that is father was a no body compared to him. That he could be so much better than his father.

_I used to be a little boy_

He was looking back at old photos of him that his mother took. He was such a happy boy.

_So old in my shoes_

He felt so out of place. So old. The last time he was genuinely happy was so long ago. Almost too long to remember.

_What I choose is my choice_

He remembered every time his father would yell at him for choosing what he wanted. For every invention that he didn't want him to make. For not being like the man he lost in the 40's

_What's a boy supposed to do?_

He was just a boy. He just wanted to be a boy but his father forced him to be a man to young. His mother begging and pleading to leave him alone but his father never listened.

_The killer in me is the killer in you_

When he started with arms dealing like his father, he thought he was doing the right thing. Looking back, he felt dirty. Like he was covered in the blood of those people who bought his weapons and used them to kill innocent people.

_My love_

He looked over at his husband. The man his father loved more than him. That man looked back over at him.

_I send this smile over to you_

He smiled at him. His husband. he got up and walked over to this man who was also holding their new son. He smiled at both of them. A true, genuine, happy smile. His husband had never seen this before, but he was thrilled to see his love smiling happily once again.


	8. Will You Rule With Me? (ThorBruce)

Bruce has been helping all the Aagardians feel safe in their ship after Ragnarok. They had grown to feel comfortable and safe with he and their new king Thor protecting them. Ever since they saw the two together, they could tell the King and his midgardian friend had feelings for each other. Whether they would admit it to each other or not.

Speaking of Thor and Bruce, Thor was actually on his way to Bruce's room to see if he was in there. He kicked on his door and heard a soft "come in" before entering his room. Thor found Bruce by a table reading one of the many books Thor has provided for him. They were all about Asgard and their culture, beliefs, science but Bruce seemed thrilled when Thor gave them too him.

"Oh, hey Thor. What's up?" Bruce asked, placing his book down in his table and looking up at Thor. Thor starred at Bruce for a moment. His curly hair going slightly grey, his marvelous eyes hiding behind his glasses. Thor snapped out of it and looked at Bruce.  
"Hello Bruce, would you care to take a wake with me?" Thor asked, trying not to let his nervousness show. It was strange to Thor that he was nervous, but then again, he had never done something like this before.

"Oh sure thing!" Bruce said happily, getting up to place his book back on the bookshelf he had gotten it from. He walked back to Thor and waited to follow him. Thor and Bruce then left the room and started walking around the ship, taking about whatever came and saying hello to the people passing by. Soon they reached a balcony which was luckily closed off so they wouldn't die from the zero oxygen in space. Bruce starred in wonder at all of the meteors and stars passing by them.

"I come here when when I need to calm down or just think." Thor stated. "No one else knows about this place except for you and I. We can share it if you'd like." Thor offered. Bruce looked at him wide eyed. He smiled at Thor and thanked him, giving him a hug. Thor laughed at how giddy and happy the scientist was.  
"Bruce. I have another question to ask" Bruce looked up at him in confusion. Thor took a deep breath and pushed Bruce away.

"Bruce Banner. I've known you for 6 years. Two of those years you were missing, but that doesn't matter. Although it did quite scare me when I found you weren't on Midgard. You are here with me and my people. You've made them feel safe and happy again. I may be King, but you seem to be doing a better job than me" Thor chuckles then got on one knee and held Bruce's hands in his own. "Bruce. Will you rule with me?" Bruce looked down at Thor in surprise. He was shocked.

He had grown feelings for Thor ever since he helped him in Sakaar. Hell, he's starting to think he had feelings for Thor since he met the God. Thor noticed his silence and stood up quickly, removing his hands from Bruce's.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for offending you. It wasn't my intention I promise. I didn't meant for this to ha-" Thor's apology was cut off by Bruce pulling him down and kissing him. Thor was stunned for a moment before he started kissing back. Both men melted into the kiss, putting as much love and passion they could muster into it.

They soon both pulled away for air. They placed his forehead on Bruces and smiled.  
"I'll take that for a yes?" Bruce smiled and nodded before connecting their lips again. Not noticing Loki, who was standing behind them, taking photos of the two to let the rest of the Asgardians Knight about the great news, for he also hoped they'd get together so Thor would stop talking about how Bruce I'll never love him to Loki. And he was happy his oaf of a brother could find love and was finally happy.


End file.
